Rebirth
by Glitara Keladry Sophia
Summary: Sequel to my first story Love and Leaving. Gemma and Kartik have escaped the order and now have a daughter! But when the past catches up can Gemma face the destiny she left behind.
1. Chapter 1: Devika

Rebirth

This is the long awaited sequel to my first story Love and Leaving which you will have to read first if you want to know anything that's going on is this. This is going to be from Gemma's POV.

Disclaimer: All old characters belong to Libba Bray and anyone new belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Devika

Kartik took my not nearly as white as it had been hand in his warm brown one, and wrapping one gently around his neck he then took the other and did the same, my breath started coming faster as his hands touched my waist.

We started spinning in time to the music playing on the small record player he had bought for our humble abode, and words and thoughts were forgotten and unneeded. Slowly he pulled me towards him and we were two hearts, two lovesick birds fluttering helplessly against each other.

Then his lips were on mine, smelling spicy and tasting better than chocolate. "Kartik…" I whispered faintly.

"Shhhh…" he replied and I could feel him smiling.

His fingers traveled from my waist delicately up under my breast cupping them in his palms, I gasped. They moved back to my waist and started deftly untwisting my sari. I smoothed my hands up and down his hard chest, and then reached for his belt. Thought was lost and passion for him, my Rakshana lover took over my body and it was if our love was rekindling the one lost by our orders of old. We were a new generation, a rebirth. So as we slid to the ground of our small Indian hut we did not know that the birth of our daughter nine months later was to be the real birth. We also did not know that the past would catch up with us.

-----------------------

"Devika, watch out for the carts!" I yell as I watch my little daughter; with her red streaked dark hair a combination of her father's and mine and skin paler than most people around here, dash across the street to look at the jewelry in one of the market stalls. I look both ways and run across after her picking up my skirt and side stepping a pile of manure. She is already goggling at a pretty string of glass beads and I have a rather hard time dragging her away.

"Mama can't I just have one second to look at them!" she says to me in English the language I still have a better time understanding even though we've been living here since a year before she was born. I speak Hindi passably but have Kartik or our little girl translate for me from time to time.

This marketplace still smells like goats and spices just as when I was young. I can't help remembering that fateful day when my mother died, the day that changed my life forever the life I would never return too. Yet sometimes I still wonder about Anne and Felicity, about the Gorgon, and Asha, and about Pippa. I sigh and she looks up at me her dark brown eyes like Kartik's, inquisitive. "What's wrong mama?"

"Nothing pet, I was just thinking." I smile; she is so much like me and so much like Kartik that I can hardly ever tear my eyes from her.

"Hurry up Mama I want to go see Papa!" she races ahead of me again and I laugh at her spontaneity and chase after her down the hill towards the docks where Kartik works.

The docks are warm and the salt stains the air. Steam from the ships is like a curtain that the gulls dart in and out of. We find him working on hauling goods of cloth from a huge liner. "Papa!" Devika yells and runs giggling into his arms as he whirls her around in the air. He puts her down comes over and gives me a kiss, even though we've been married for 5 years I still get shivers every time he kisses me. He pulls away and our eyes meet a secret communication that we've developed just in case something should go wrong, but his eyes are smiling and I believe mine are as well.

"Hello love." He says. I blush like a young English girl being asked to dance for the first time. Devika breaks the moment and pulls on his arm.

"Papa hurry it's time for my dance lesson." This is in Hindi but I catch most of it.

He throws back his head and laughs "You're so impatient little one. First let me finish unloading then we'll go." He is so much more light hearted than when I met him as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. One of the other men working the rig puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kartik, I can finish this load you go on. You're too young to be working yourself to the bone like this." Kartik gives him a grateful smile.

"Alright I guess it's time for dancing lessons! I'll see you at home later." He says to me, swings Devika up on his shoulders and plants a warm kiss on my cheek. Then they're off twisting through the crowd of colorful clothing and red dust.

As I watch them disappear I can't help but think that he is such a wonderful father, surprising considering that he had no parents and only his older brother, and the Rakshana of course; but they could hardly be considered family. I have been thinking more and more often of Felicity and Anne and all the things I ran away from in England. Simon and The Order were and are at the top of that list.

After we left Spence that bitter October night 5 years ago we traveled with the gypsies south on their way to Spain for it was time for them to move on as gypsies do. They were full of life and music, but not the kinds we learned of in boarding school, Mozart and the like. The music they played was the kind that rose up from a day of weary travel, the kind that stirred the soul after someone had died, or after someone was born.

Kartik and I spent 6 happy months with the gypsies, sharing their work and sleeping together in our own tent and when it was warmer, under the stars. We traveled around London and south through countries I had no name for with people and customs that I had never known existed. I realized then how shut away I had been from the world, I had lived in India but never done things that the locals did, no I was a British lady always the one to set an example for the ruffians. For the first time in my life I let my hair down and lived life to the fullest. I danced and ran bare foot and laughed even when there was nothing to laugh about, and cried openly when I was sad instead of hiding my face behind my hand and excusing my inappropriate behavior.

Yet there were still times when after Kartik had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist I would like awake wondering what was to become of everyone near and dear we had left behind.

Anne was probably moping about and I wondered if she had gotten a new room mate yet. Felicity was probably feigning indifference but really missing me, or maybe they were both just missing my power and the realms. In the few months before I left it was very hard to tell whether they were my friends or just power mad. Perhaps it was both perhaps neither, it was so very hard to tell what was going on in their heads.

The person I worried the most about though, was Father. I prayed that perhaps he would forget all about me or something of the sort but those silly wishes didn't help relieve the guilt I felt for leaving him. He must have known I could never be with Simon, or really love him; he himself had married my Mother purely out of love for she had no family or connections at that time. These were the thoughts that whispered in my ear and would not let me sleep for weeks. But by the time we got to Spain they were nearly all gone.

At that point I was starting to look much like one of the gypsies trading in my school girl's uniform for their colorful if somewhat ragged long skirts and blouses, my fine blue cloak traded for a heavier woolen one, things I would have despaired of even a year or so before. That was not the only change, Kartik and I had agreed that once we reached India I would no longer be Gemma so that it would be simply as if I'd disappeared off the face of the earth. I had decided my name was to be Emma because I liked the name and because it was so close to my old one that I would not completely lose my past identity.

So when we reached Spain we parted from the gypsies. It was sadder for Kartik who had spent all of his time with them while I was at Spence, but I had truly considered some of the younger women my friends including Cassandra who was lame in one foot but could carry a tune on the flute better than anyone else.

From there we spent another six months on the ocean, Kartik worked to pay for our fare to India. It was crowded and smelled of goats below deck but it gave me even more time to think and I found that I kept comparing myself to my mother. She had fled the Order and the Rakshana and ended up killed by her connections anyway, why was I to think I was any different?

I tried to force these thoughts from my head and focus on what was to come; a wedding to Kartik and then…. I almost didn't want to guess about what would happen after that for there were still so many things that could go wrong, what if something happened in Bombay? What if someone recognized me, for I had lived there only a few years before. Going back to the city was almost a homecoming, when I was there I had never appreciated the spice of life but once in England with all the rules and regulations and pouring rain all of the time I secretly longed for the red dirt and the brown skinned people.

Once the ship docked in Bombay the next step was to find a place to live, and to of course find a way to get married. As usual Kartik had an idea.

Ok, so I was getting a bit bored with this part even though it's important and decided to take a break so I wouldn't rush through it like I sometimes do. Please review, ask questions, tell me about spelling mistakes, whatever you want, and remember your motivation makes me work faster! (P.S. can someone tell me if they would have ocean liners yet at this time because I'm not so sure, thanks!)

Thank you once again,

Glitzy


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own it tear tear

Kartik and I hadn't had much time to spend together since we left Spain and I was miserable and lonely without him. At the time my languages still consisted of English and rather awful French so talking to people on the ship; who were all either Spanish or Indian did not work. I rarely saw Kartik and the moment we were free of the ship in India I flung myself into his arms and kissed him. He was receptive and relaxed into me wrapping his arms about my waist and holding me close. When he stepped back he had a laugh in his eyes and a small yet very happy smile on his mouth.

"I don't think you ever kissed me like that back in Europe. What is the cause for such passion my dear? It's so good to be able to speak to you without fear of being overheard."

I smiled back and flung my arms wide "Oh it's just so wonderful that we're finally here, finally free! I have missed speaking to you, and now we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want!"

"Like get married." He whispered drawing me to him again.

I sighed both out of happiness for being close to him and also hopelessness, for who would perform a marriage between an odd pair like us. I felt sadness creeping in where happiness had been only moments before, and with that extraordinary bond we share Kartik sensed my mood change. Putting his hands on my shoulders and bending slightly to look directly into my eyes he said "Gemma, remember this isn't England. In the lower part of this city it is hardly noticed what race you are. Also the marriage laws are looser here, much looser." He stood and took my arm. "Don't worry, I as always, have a plan."

And he did, I had lived in the upper city before only connected to the lower half by the marketplace, which is probably why until the day my mother died I had never seen Kartik or Amar before. But he knew his way around the dark alleys and twisting streets of the lower city. And leading me through them that day he showed me many places where he had played more or less when he was younger.

He took me to a small house, it was quaint with only 3 rooms but it was roomy enough and had windows. The floor was dirty and the windows and little furniture were covered with cobwebs and red dust. "Welcome home." He said and started walking around the room touching the few objects left as if they were long lost friends.

"You lived here with Amar didn't you?" I breathed. He only nodded and I could see the weight of his brother's death pressing down on him. I walked over and leaned into him my arms encircling his waist. He let me, putting one arm around me as well and we stood in silence thinking of those we had lost to the hand of fate. He suddenly moved away,

"We should get this place cleaned up, there's no use clinging to the past, we have to focus on the future."

I saw that he was still sad but I knew he still needed time before we could speak of it. He was like my father in that way, the only difference being that he hadn't fallen to drinking when Amar passed. I admired his strength to still focus on what he had to do with the sadness over him like a cloak that kept in chill and banished warmth. So taking a small broom from a shallow closet I began to sweep the carpet. We worked all day, and after an hour talk once again took its normal flow from our tongues as we recalled the journey. There were 3 rooms in the house one for entertaining and cooking, two others for sleeping. That night we slept in what had been his room, I shivered happily to think that it would now be our room. And so curled up next to him on that bare yet comfortable mattress with its thin blanket and hand sewn pillows I quickly fell into a sound sleep.

In the morning his plan was complete. We went to a small house a few minutes away; when we knocked a small wrinkled old woman came to open the door. She and Kartik exchanged greetings and questions quickly in Hindi then she ushered us inside. It was slightly bigger than our house with 2 floors and had more tables and rugs. I could smell something spicy cooking. It was the home, as he told me, of an old friend of Amar's who was also a local holy man, with the ability to perform marriages. My heart started fluttering wildly. I remembered all my fantasies about my wedding, frivolous thoughts of a long white gown with a bouquet of white roses in England of course to some noble young handsome man. But as long as it was Kartik I was marrying and not Simon then I did not care. I had changed much from the silly girl who had left this beautiful country and as we exchanged our vows the transformation was complete. I was no longer Gemma Doyle, I was Emma Pakir wife of Kartik Pakir and our new life had begun.

I recount this story in my head as I walk back to our small home. It is early afternoon and I start washing clothes. I keep myself busy thinking of chores and things I have to do and soon it's nearing dinner time. I cook a pot of rice over our little stove in the corner adding spices I bartered for at market and pieces of chicken. I hear a knock on the door wipe off my hands and go to open it. Standing outside is Chetana, a local boy who's parents are friends with Kartik and I. He looks out of breath and his large eyes are wide with fright. Something clenches in my heart.

"Mrs. Pakir," he says breathlessly in Hindi "I was at the dance studio waiting for my sister Manju, and your husband and Devika came out and then…. These men came from the alley! They had on masks and started talking to Mr. Pakir, he got angry told them to leave them alone and one man hit him! They knocked him out and dragged him and Devika away! I'm so sorry…" he hangs his head dejectedly.

"Thank you." I say softly but I can barely here myself for the thumping of my heart in my ears, I close the door behind me as he runs down the street off into and a sudden sob jerks from my soul I fall to the ground crying. The Rakshana and the Order, for who else would have went after Kartik and my little Devika. I cry and pound the dusty floor with my fists and sink slowly into sleep right where I lay, dreams of demons and my past turning into nightmares in my head.

Yay! Second chapter done, sorry it was so short and I did a lot of explaining at the beginning, but I felt it was necessary.

I don't know much about Bombay historically, socially, or geographically being a somewhat ignorant American, so I made it up. If I made a major blunder please tell me.

I either wasn't paying attention or Libba Bray didn't give Kartik a last name in the books, I'm going to go check right now.

Thanks for reading and as always review!

Peace, love,

Glitzy


	3. Chapter 3: Rediscovery

Chapter 3: Rediscovery

I wake with the sound of our neighbor's rooster, even though it is still dark. I find myself lying on the rug in our main room and after I look around confused I curl up into a ball in fresh pain of what had happened the night before. My heart is a swirl of darkness, they've taken everything away.

My whole life and heart are gone probably miles and miles away with the Rakshana and Order. I want to scream but I am too tired from crying to do so. I can't help but think what would they want them for? Kartik was just a normal member of the Rakshana, true he had betrayed them but they hadn't found him till now. I would think that they'd have members all over the world and would be able to find anyone at any time even though I do not know particularly of their influence in the world, for Kartik never spoke of them and I never asked.

I rise shakily and walk into my room, our room. When we had first moved in I had purchased an old mirror from a local antiques dealer. I now gaze into it and am shocked at the state I see myself in. Red dirt streaks my face and my eyes are red and bloated, my hair is a mess of auburn burs meshed together to create an elaborate dust filled halo. I sigh and feel as if I will burst into tears again for now it is my turn t o come up with a plan. I untie my hair ribbon and slowly pick up my brush and start coaxing to knots out. If I'm going back to England I must make myself presentable.

_Three Months Later _

I always knew that Felicity was destined to live in style. But the house in Paris I now approach is beyond what I could have predicted, even for her. There are golden lions with angel's wings on either side of the large mahogany doors. After taking a boat back to England and inquiring about Felicity in London I had found that Ms. Worthington or should I say Mrs. Simon Middleton had moved to Paris. I really shouldn't have been surprised; they were destined for each other. Not for love of course, but for marriage. They both had high society families and a compelling need for all that was proper and powerful. No, I already could tell there was no love in their relationship when Felicity answered the door.

She has grown and is stately now with her blonde hair arranged and curled around her shoulders, her dress purple and lacy. Her face is somewhat sunken but her eyes still hold that same sparkle as they had all those years before. "We do not help paupers, may I recommend the whore house across town if you need a job." I almost burst out laughing; she's so similar to the girl from finishing school. The door closes half way and I stick my boot in the door.

"Felicity wait!" I shout and the door flies open again. She looks stricken, that a commoner would call her by her first name.

"How dare you! Who are you and what are you doing…" she trails off and I think she realizes who I am.

"Hello Fee."

"Oh God, Gemma is that you!" She clutches her heart and ushers me in wordlessly. Still silent she leads me down a corridor with marble floors and into a small green room that seems to be a small library.

Questions suddenly burst forth from her chest. "What happened? How are you? Why did you leave? Were you kidnapped? Why are you back?" She sinks into a plushy green and chair and I sit in one across from her. "Well tell me, you abandoned me so you might as well tell me where in the world you disappeared to."

I decide not to argue with her on the abandonment front and tell the story of myself and Kartik. When I get to the part about the kidnapping I start to cry and she hands me a handkerchief. Felicity hasn't uttered a word this whole time and simple stares into the empty fire place, I don't think I've ever seen her this silent. I come to the end, about trying to find her and Anne and not knowing who else to turn to. A deep great quiet hangs in the room shadowy and dark after I finish and I wonder if she's going to help me. She sighs and starts to speak.

"I'll help you. If you do me one favor." I clench my fists waiting for her request.

" I only want you to keep in touch the next time you disappear!" She smiles and I can tell that she has little resentment towards me if any. Now more relaxed I decide it's her turn to talk and ask her how she ended up with Simon and more importantly what had happened when I left . A gloom crosses her face and she starts to speak.

"After you disappeared, the world was turned upside down to try to find you. Your father and grandmother and even you brother came to the school to speak to Ms. Nightwing of course she had to inform them. The police were called, they questioned Anne and I . You hadn't told her either? Well anyways we didn't know where you'd gone. It had awful effects on her Gemma dear. And well I hate to tell you this but, she's the governess to your brothers children."

This comes as a shock for two reasons, the first being that Anne was in love with my brother or at least she had been the second being that my brother has children.

"Tom is married!" I exclaim.

"Oh yes, he's married to Cecily." And it just keeps getting worse! She continues "So the engagement between you and Simon was of course cut off and Simon was left without a bride. Sadly his mother had been growing somewhat fond of mine while I was at school, heaven knows why. So they set up our engagement. The next time I saw Simon he proposed to me, and after all what could I do? So I said yes. That next summer when school ended we were married." I stare at her aghast and she gives me a wise little smile. "I don't love him you know; I am fond of him but never in love."

"Oh my, now we really do have a problem." I say trying to work through the information she has just given me.

"What is that?" she asks.

"Well we need to find Anne obviously, but if she's working for my brother and _Cecily_ of all people I can't go with you. I mean I don't want to be found and how in the world am going to stay hidden in my brother's house of all places!" I feel the hopelessness I've been fighting off for the last 3 months creeping back. I look at her and she has one of those familiar little smirks on her face.

"Oh _ma amie _leave that to _moi._"And I can tell she has a plan, it's good to have her back.

Yay! Third chapter done! And now we know what has happened to some of our old friends. I'm being particularly cruel to Anne, working for her love Tom while he's married to the girl who tortured her in finishing school. But don't worry about her too much I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Once again Review! Hate it? Love it? Wish I had done something a little differently? Just leave me a message!

Thanks, Peace, Love,

Glitzy


	4. Chapter 4: Past Meets Future

Chapter 4: Past Meets Future

I truly apologize for how long you had to wait for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Old characters are Libba's, new characters are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes a day for Felicity to get us two tickets to London, and until then I stay hidden in the house, it has so many rooms that it isn't hard to find one that is far away from any room Simon might wander into. That is if he is to return home unexpectedly.

I find that he is a lawyer and works out of offices in Bristol. When telling me this Fee does not seem the least bit bothered by his absence. This is almost a relief for I would not know how to react if, heaven forbid, she were to say she had feelings for him besides her obligations to him as his wife.

She is somewhat the same as I left her, vain and confident, mischievous and caring all at once, and I realize how much I've missed her. I find that the bond we shared because of those amazing and horrifying moments in the past has stretched and rebounded. True it is weaker and we are a bit wary of each other but I realize that through it all, I still trust her. Call me naïve but I believe she really is out to help me.

It is also surprising that she hasn't asked me to take her into the Realms. I had expected that to be one of the first questions but it hasn't come and after months of anticipation leading to the moment I asked her for help I finally start to relax.

The train ride is going pleasantly, it is early spring and though we still have to wear coats and boots I can feel spring in the air. Our car is roomy and plush furnished with tasteful red and cream colored upholstery. Of course it is only the best for our Felicity.

She has let me borrow a dress of hers which is a bit too big but much better than the "commoner" clothing that I wore on my journey, she says she will get me fitted for more when we reach London. She has also dyed my hair jet black and told me I am only to speak in French and that my name is Aurelie Frenot. I shudder at this idea considering that French is still my worst language of the three that I speak. For the past hour she has been trying to quiz me but now she has fallen asleep and I am left to myself and my pain. I stare at the English countryside now rushing by and wonder where Kartik and our baby are. Devika has always been a brave adventurous girl much after my own heart, but she is still so young.

I feel like crying for her. I also feeling crying for Ann, poor sweet Ann having to live in a house with my brother, whom she was completely in love with the last I saw her and now has to work for never feeling that love in return. It is almost unbearable to think that Cecily is his wife, that evil girl who had made Ann's life hell would do so until Ann either quit which was unlikely for a girl who had always been in such a rut, or the children grew up. I feel I am almost the one doing a favor just asking her to leave that wretched house which could only be pain and misery for her.

Rain is now pounding against the train windows making the landscape blurry and washed out, and I realize how much I loathe British weather. I want to leave this country and never return as soon as possible with my daughter and husband. A thought strikes me. After going to London where to look for them? But I push it away deciding I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

Fee whimpers in her sleep, a sound so unlike her I can't help but laugh out loud. She bolts straight up eyes open wisps of blonde hair floating every which way. "Oh god!" She looks like she's seen I ghost her face now resembling a glass of milk.

"What's wrong?" I ask now shaken.

"Oh," she relaxes back onto her seat "It was just a dream."

I don't question her further. If she wanted to tell me she would have already. That's just the way it is with her.

"Goodness, what kind of hostess am I falling asleep like that? You've told me all about your life since ---- well since you left and I haven't told you anything about me."

"Really Fee you don't have to."

Of course she ignores me and rambles on about this party and that event, major events since the day I left. It sounds like she's describing strangers, even though I know I have met and talked to these people, her mother, Mrs. Middleton, her little cousin Polly. It is comforting to know they are still around; I do not as yet know the fate that has befallen my own father. With a sigh I listen to her ramble all the way to London.

As we step off the train and summon a carriage, gray rain soaks everything in sight. Felicity tells me that Cecily had invited her a month before to stop by for a visit but she had never wanted to, or had a reason. I am to preoccupied with becoming my character in the carriage to listen to her talking, she's sounded out of breath since she woke up and I can't help but wonder what her dream was about, but remembering the Poppy Warriors I decide not to bring it up.

We ride across town and as part of my mind goes over French vocabulary, and another part directs my hand to applying more make up so I am unrecognizable even to my self, I glance up from time to time and see a familiar street or a familiar house.

Soon we are turning on to another familiar street which I soon realize is the one my family home is on. Tom is living at home? Or perhaps he has inherited it because…. But the thought following that will not come and I do not force it, there has to be a reasonable explanation or Fee would have warned me.

The carriage stops before the large familiar gray house and we get out, Fee paying the driver who takes our bags up to the door and departs. The brass knocker is just as I remembered it from my days here and as Fee lifts it I hold my breath.

Within seconds the door flies open to reveal a little girl in a pink dress with blonde curls. I gasp her eyes are just like my mother's; this must be Tom's daughter.

"Who are you?" she asks and glares up at us, she obviously has Cecily's attitude.

Fee doesn't skip a beat "We're here to see your parents, darling. Are they at home?"

"No," the little girl is still frowning.

"Is there anyone here?" She asks, growing impatient with the rude child.

"Yes, Ms. Ann is here."

"Can you please bring her to the door?"

The girl grins as devilishly as a 7 or 8 year old can

"Well, why didn't you ask in the first place?" She asks, sounding so like Cecily I almost burst out laughing. She turns and scurries around the corner towards what I remember being the servant's quarters. My breath hitches when I also remember when Kartik was our carriage driver, and the dance in the stables. I snap back into reality when I hear footsteps coming from the direction the impertinent little girl disappeared in, Fee squeezes my hand.

The young woman who comes around the corner is almost unrecognizable as our Ann. She has color in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. Her hair is in a bun with some strands falling from it likes she's being doing something active. Her face is round and her dress shows that she is not as chubby as she once was and has finally grown into a healthy womanly body. But what strikes me the most is her smile, it's heartbreakingly happy and I thought we would find her in a pit of misery.

"Felicity!" She cries and flings her arms around Fee.

She seems as shocked as I, "Ann, darling, you look wonderful." She says in return and holds her out at arms length for inspection. Ann stands expectantly the smile still lighting her face. After giving her the once over Fee hugs her again and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I am feeling sorely forgotten.

Fee laughs "Who was the dreadful little girl who answered the door?"

Ann looks puzzled for a moment and then remembers, "Oh, her? That was Alexandra. So much like her mother, don't you think? She's all right most of the time but really can't stand strangers." She stops talking abruptly and notices me for the first time. The smile fades and she looks as if she's seen a ghost.

"Felicity," she whispers, the happiness gone from her voice "Who is your friend?"

Felicity is also frowning, "Why, Ann, don't you recognize Gemma?"

Ann nods, and with that faints clean away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took so long to update, Spring Break starts this week so our teachers decided to give us mountains of homework just for the hell of it, then decided to give me trouble too so i've been having a tough time. Hope you enjoyed it, Questions? Comments? Concerns? Just review, review, review!

Thanks,

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


	5. Chapter 5: Shifting Darkness

Chapter 5: Shifting Darkness

Because of the inconveniently long time that I've been away due to school vacation and other things (doesn't everyone say that nowadays?) I've decided to sneak you in to see what Kartik has been up too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing etc. etc. etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness shifted throughout the small room, moving in and around itself. That was really all there was, darkness. Kartik had dealt with darkness before, but never like this. He had been trained by the Rakshana to withstand all sorts of torture, though of course it was the Rakshana that now held him captive. This was what he'd feared secretly ever since running from them. They had been his family, a cruel unforgiving family, and like a family they knew all his secrets, his weaknesses.

Perhaps the worst part though was that they'd taken Devika from him. She was his only connection left to his dear Gemma, and she was his daughter for Gods sakes, though these people would never have understood a father daughter relationships.

It wasn't just the Rakshana though it was the Order as well, at least the corrupted part that had sprung out of Eugenia (a/n I haven't had time to grab the book so if that name is wrong I'm sorry) Spence's death and Gemma's mother's disappearance.

Fowlson and McCleethy were a wicked pair, and they have done the worst, separating parent from child is a crime that will send you straight to the depths of hell. Suddenly the dark shifted slightly and Kartik tensed. He hadn't eaten in days, or so it seemed, he couldn't tell what time it was, but either way he prepared himself to fight.

Suddenly his resolve broke.

"Papa!" the door swung open and in moments he was gathering Devika into his arms. He was immobilized by feelings, relief at having his baby back, but foreboding as well, he was sure that her return wasn't simply out of the goodness of their hearts. They wanted something, and he wasn't sure he would refuse if he had Devika back.

Sure enough one of the Rakshana lackeys appeared in the doorway, silhouetted in the flickering torch light from the hall. He had a hunch back and eye patch and waved for them to follow him.

Gathering his strength he lifted Devika into his arms. The girl was so tiny and she snuggled her head into his chest. How interesting it was that for small children, all you had to do was give them their parents love and they thought everything was alright.

He followed the man down the corridor with its flickering torches and into a library of sorts. Two tall chairs were sitting in front of an empty stone fireplace and seeing the silhouettes he knew exactly who the two people in the chairs were.

"Kartik," growled Fowlson as a way of greeting and Kartik tried not to tense and frighten Devika. He summoned his courage thinking of Gemma.

"Good evening, well I assume its evening." He mentally applauded himself on that quip. This time McCleethy answered him.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kartik? Well I'm certainly glad. Aren't you Fowlson?"

Fowlson's response was a sort of grunt, and Kartik thought in part shock part horror that they almost sounded like an aristocratic married couple. He was shaken out of this thought as she continued.

"You won't be here for much longer however. Devika! Come here sweetheart; show papa what you can do."

To his great sadness and disbelief Devika started to struggle in his arms. She finally broke free and ran over to the chair which, McCleethy's voice was coming from. Why hadn't he noticed that her dress was a brand new blue one he'd never seen? They'd bribed her-------- why he didn't know.

"Show Auntie the door," McCleethy's tone was sickeningly sweet. Kartik could feel his fingernails digging into his palms as he tried to control himself. He watched horrified and somewhat curious to see what Devika was about to do. Two men, unfortunately taller than himself came up on either side and grasped his arms, now all he could do was watch.

Devika walked up to the empty fireplace, and not knowing what to expect Kartik held his breath.

The little girl's back was to him but he saw her take a shuddering deep breath and realized he was doing so as well. Suddenly she lifted her right arm and….. A shimmering door of light appeared where the dark fireplace opening had been!

He recognized it immediately from the times he had been in the realms with Gemma, and realized exactly what it meant. Both Fowlson and McCleethy leaned around the chair and grinned like children who had just discovered hidden candy.

The truth was becoming all too apparent, and all Kartik felt like doing was collapsing on the floor and weeping.

Now they had someone to take them into the realms, and now they could take her parents out of the picture.

Now we're getting somewhere! Sorry for the wait again! Now review!

Thanks,

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Beauty

Updates are back. About two months ago I got a flood of reviews begging me to update! Just when I thought you'd all abandoned me? This chapter is for those beloved reviewers.

Rebirth: Chapter 6: Forever Beauty

I'd never told Kartik an outright lie. I skirted around those little white lies "one must tell one's husband" as my Grandmother had lectured, with ease. I simply found no reason or will too. The second I gazed into his endless brown eyes the truth came spilling out of my mouth, and no matter what he trusted me.

But I had not always told him everything, especially about my little trips to The Realms.

"Gemma," Fee and Ann say conspiratorially when we have escaped the wrath of Cecily; she is the same as she'd been as a teenager. She was blathering on about absolutely nothing (in perfect French much to my chagrin, Felicity had to tell her I had a sore throat and shouldn't speak much) to appease Felicity and I and she completely ignored Ann.

But strangely Ann didn't seem to mind, I'd taken a glance at her wrists but there were no new scabs, only the faded scars like words on the pages of an old book, something she'd left behind. In fact, she seemed suspiciously happy. But perhaps my brother was kind and the children were sweet and Cecily was out of the house often, it was my only guess.

I know what Fee and Ann want, it's the question I've been anticipating since I started this quest.

"Yes, girls, we are going into the Realms, tonight as a matter of fact." They gaze at me with a mix of happiness and trepidation.

"Oh Gemma! We didn't want to be too forward about it but, god, seeing the Realms again would be a dream come true!" Ann spouts cheerily.

I realize that now I can't hide anything from them because they have not been to the Realms in years and don't know the fate of any of our friends, especially Pippa.

We are at Felicity's London house, the Worthington house. Her parents, as usual, aren't at home. It looks almost the same as it did all those years ago.

We convene in the very same room that I discovered absinthe in, but that was a different kind of magic. The three of us hold hands after lighting candles, leaving the shadows dancing nervously, unsure of what's to come. I let out my breath with a rush, concentrating on the door, and suddenly I can sense it, right there.

I hear a simultaneous gasp from my companions. Butterflies pound at my stomach, perhaps I can find someone to help me find my family on the other side, perhaps my mother will be there.

"Come on," Fee whispers, and we slip through into the Realms.

The garden beckons, quiet with strange bird chirping in the trees and the grasses softly rustling around our ankles as we run together through trees and into the clearing. We're young again, girls who are escaping monotony and imperfection. That is we are until I remember what I put in the clearing on my last visit.

Ann's scream breaks the peace.

"Gemma what in god's name….Oh Lord!" Fee shrieks, unable to make a full sentence pass her lips.

Pippa is lying on a bed of yellow anemones, the flowers of death, of eternal love. Her dark hair is long and tangled with the flowers like bursts of starlight in the night sky; she's dirty and yet so beautiful in an untamed way, like she never was in life, though honestly I'm not sure what state she's in now. Her face is the same as it was at 16 and I suppose it will stay that way forever.

Ann and Fee have no reached her, each one touching a grimy hand, her nails grown over 3 inches. They are the angels of grief and rage.

Fee suddenly flies at me grabbing my hair and pounding against my arms.

"What have you done to her? Bring her back, undo it, how could you!" She sobs.

I grasp her tight around the waist and calmly explain how I'd come upon her by the river unconscious and had cared for her, coming back once every week to check on her, to see if she was awake. She never was.

"It's a curse I guess." I state, sadly. "She couldn't die and couldn't live and was probably denying her new carnivorous urges so instead she's stuck, suspended in half life, in this horrible, beautiful dream world."

Ann nods and lets out a little sob, but Fee shakes me off and just stands tears slipping silently down her cheeks and dropping onto Pippa's ragged Spence uniform.

"I have an idea," she says after a long moment of silence. "She's always been a Snow White sort of person."

I nod understanding her idea, and conjure a glass case to keep her from harm, while Ann wishes up seven, a magical number, of little statues of weeping angels to come alive and attack if her well being is ever in jeopardy.

With that done, we stand, undecided not sure what to do next, where to go, or whether it's time to go back home.

I'm about to make a decision, when a figure steps out from between the trees.

Who is this mysterious figure? Friend or Foe? Either way will they be able to reunite Gemma and Kartik. Well, you'll just have to wait won't you?

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


	7. Not Chapter 7: Return

Not Chapter 7

Not Chapter 7

I'll keep this short and sweet since you've all been waiting awhile for the next chapter. To my loyal fans, thanks guys for continuing to read (and review) even in my absence.

I received a PM from LivelyRose the other day which basically forced me to decide whether I'm continuing the story or not. I thank her for that and the answer is definitely yes. I have a new chapter in progress but there are some details concerning the books I found I'm fuzzy on. And for a while there reading "The Sweet Far Thing" totally killed my AGTB mojo. Seriously guys, have you read it? So now I'm going back to reread the first two books and get that back. You all can just go on with your lives and forget all about this story, that is until the message that the next chapter is up appears in your mailbox sometime in early September. Which, when you think about it really isn't that far away. Until then, eat, drink, be merry and pray that Kartik and Gemma will be reunited. And in the meantime I have a non spoilery (well at least not really) and very fluffy excerpt from something I was meaning to put in the story later, but you guys can have it as a one-shot sort of thing now!

Now that I think about it, that wasn't short and sweet at all. Oh well…

It is strange to be in London for the Christmas season again. But this time I am running with an older crowd. With Tom and Cecily at the height of society I would rather flee to Paris but Felicity's cousin Polly, who is attending Spence, much to her chagrin, has guilted her into staying for the holidays so she doesn't have to stay at the Worthington house all by herself. Captain Worthington is away at sea again and as usual sent large expensive gifts to the ladies of the household to make up for it. Felicity murmured something about it being "just like old times" when the hatboxes from him arrived but I could tell that she was hurt, and slightly relieved. Things between them haven't changed in my absence either.

Simon is also away, and even though I am in no danger of falling under his spell again, I am grateful that he's gone, remembering that he is fluent in French. It is hard to keep up the charade of being a Frenchwoman, in general and it will be especially hard tonight. Lady Middleton is holding a ball and of course asked politely (not that we had much of a choice in the matter without risking social leprosy) if we would attend. And since the Middleton's mansion will someday be hers Felicity took it upon herself to be immersed in all the planning, dragging Ann and me down with her.

The night of the ball is here and there is a tizzy of excitement, we're like schools girls again, tying each other's corsets as tight as possible and pinching cheeks so they glow pink. Ann seems the most excited which is strange because, even though I don't like to admit it, most of the men that will be here tonight wouldn't take a second glance at a lowly tutor. Felicity has tried to overcome that fact and with the dress that she's picked out for Ann there will definitely be a few more heads turning than usual. Her dress is made of blue satin with a paisley print, the blue bringing out the warmth in her brown eyes and with a few brushstrokes and sapphire hair pins also courtesy of Fee she's a quiet beauty.

The ball is swirling, the gaily colored dresses and striking black suits making a beautiful contrast in the large marble hall. I've been asked to dance at least ten times every half hour and am kept constantly on my feet. Most of the men are married but were classmates of Tom and Simon when we were younger, and can't help but flirt with the Parisian beauty when they wouldn't have given me a second glance when I was still just an English schoolgirl. I guess they weren't expecting the proper Englishwomen they married, former classmates of mine, to simply "lie back and think of England" and are rather frustrated. It's all good fun when they stumble over the little French they learned way back when and I giggle and flutter my eyelashes.

I wish I could see Kartik out here, twirling me around, laughter in his eyes a smile playing about his lips. I ache for my daughter and for him and the moment I can escape; when our plan can be put into action, I will do so. But for now I must let all of that fade to the background and put on a show.

My feet are getting more and more clumsy as I tire and finally I have to excuse myself (in French of course) and rush over to Fee, who is surrounded by her chosen few female companions, and a fair amount of male admirers of her purple satin, to whisper in her ear and ask her how to say "Will you get me a glass of punch" in French. She smirks at me and whispers the answer.

My dance partner, a blustery fellow with sweaty palms, but a jolly laugh, has disappeared and I decide to cool off and wander the house for a bit. Ann is nowhere to be seen but I'm not worried, when we came she had a fair amount of admirers herself.

I duck off into a side hallway and run my hands over flowered wall paper and along intricate brass frames of former Middleton heirs.

This building has a lot of memories and I think back to the last time I attended a ball here and what that Christmas had been like. The trouble with my father…I have learned that he insisted on going back to India, and after giving up the opium has become a part time missionary and is back to doing business with the locals. Luckily he moved his company out of Bombay and farther North so when we return there, and we will return, there will be no threat of running into him.

I still miss him terribly but am comforted by the fact that he is doing better than he was the last time I saw him, those years ago.

I turn another corner spy the door to the library, which is ajar and decided to take a peak inside. My hand is on the doorknob and I'm about to start humming the tune to the last waltz when the breath catches in my throat. I slowly back away and my head spins. I heard voices. Now I remember seeing Polly sneak away with a handsome blond lad earlier but these voices sound more familiar and out of place.

I ease back towards the door, footsteps muffled by the thick carpet.

"Ann, you look gorgeous tonight." That voice, it can't be. I take a risk and put my eye up to the crack and see the most shocking sight of the night. It's my brother. My brother and Ann. There they are leaning against the bookshelf at the back of the room. His left arm is around her waist and her hand is on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispers, and to my astonishment Tom bends down and kisses her. They're other arms wiggle their ways from being trapped against the bookshelf and Tom pulls her too him as she puts her other hand on his chest.

She breaks away, suddenly and I feel as if I'm reading one of the penny novels she was so obsessed with when she says "We can't go on doing this, Thomas! What about Alexandra? Why stay with Cecily if…" She fades out and I feel acutely sorry for \her. I can finish her sentence in my head, _if you don't love her. _If Tom is simply toying with her I'll have his guts for garters, but in the moment he seems sincere.

"I….I can't break it off with her Ann darling. You know that." He walks to where she's now standing in the middle of the room and grasps her hand; she leans back against him with a small sigh. This is a side of my brother I've never seen before. He's almost…sweet.

He turns her around then, and wraps his arms around her. She returns the embrace. I turn as quietly as possible and head back towards the ball room with all of the things that have happened with Ann since I arrived clicking into place. This is the reason that she can bear sharing that house with Cecily and those children everyday, the reason she has stopped hurting herself. Because the only thing that Ann has ever wanted is love and acceptance, and apparently, even after his snub of her that fateful Christmas season past, she has somehow found this in my brother.

'Kay guys, you can review this part if you want but it'll be back up whenever I get around to writing this chapter.

Hope to hear from you all in September.

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


End file.
